Love in Quotations 1
by Scream at the Sky
Summary: Freddie does an internet search that he hopes Sam won't see until he is ready. Too bad he forgot to delete the browsers history


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Enjoy! Chapter 2 will be up in the next few days.

Love in Quotations

Chapter 1

Carly ran to the window, "Sam? Sam.... SAM!" She watched in horror as her best friend pummeled the man across the street. Sam was so sure that he used to date her mom and he had just recently broke up with her. As erratic as her mother was, Sam loved her, and hated to see her hurt.

"What is she doing now?" Freddie walked over to the window and stood next to Carly. His camera remained on the cart behind him, waiting to record their next web show.

"I think she's done, I can see her coming back now. Lets get ready." Carly started back towards her spot on the floor.

Freddie remained looking out the window, he stared at the spot where Sam had been, he stared at it for so long that he didn't hear Carly and Sam, who was now back in the room, calling his name.

"FREDWIERD!!" Sam shouted. She looked at their technical producer and sighed. "Let's get this show on the road!"

All Freddie could do was smirk and roll his eyes. He got his camera and went back to his laptop, "In 5...4....3....2..."

Sam reached up to her locker and took out her science book. She opened up the first page and ripped it out.

"Hey, Sam?" Freddie walked around the corner. "Do you have my science text book? I need it for my test next period."

Sam just looked at him and smiled, "I think I already gave it back to you."

Freddie stared at Sam, confused. He looked down at the science book in her hands, "Whose is that?"

"This? This is mine."

Feddie rolled his eye and put out his hand.

"You put your name in the book, right?"

"Yeah, you know I always do."

Sam opened up the first page to reveal nothing. Freddie looked at the book, back to Sam and back to the book. He could do nothing but sigh and walk away; leaving Sam smirking in his wake.

"Look, I already did it....Yes....I talked to him yesterday....I will Grandad...I love you too" Carly hung up her cell phone and walked up to her locker.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Sam looked up from her pudding cup she was eating now.

"Oh, it was just my granddad. He is still doesn't believe me that I have already talked to Spencer about our Dad returning to the states"

"Why wouldn't he believe you?"

"Because when he talked to Spencer about the reunion, Spencer had no idea what he was talking about." Carly put her books in her locker and closed it.

"Eh, maybe he just forgot."

"Maybe. Hey, isn't that Freddie's science book?"

"Yeah... but he doesn't need it"

The girls both close their lockers and head off to class. Sam looks back to find Freddie rummaging frantically through his bag and locker. She turns back smiling, science book in hand.

'DING DONG' Spencer ran through the kitchen, into the living room, and did a skidding stop at the door. He opened it up.

"Hey Spencer, is Carly here yet?" Freddie walked into the apartment and put his bags and coat down on a nearby chair.

Spencer looked at Freddie. Confused...he usually only saw Sam do something like that. "Um. No. She said she was getting a ride home with you."

"Oh she was, but she had something she had to do and said she would be home later."

Spencer looked at his watch. 2:10PM. "Hey Freddie...." But before he could finish, he was interrupted by someone else coming through the door.

"Hey Spencer." Sam threw her bag onto the chair. Spencer looked at Sam, then Freddie, then back at Sam.

"Hey Sam, you do know Carly isn't here right now."

"Yeah, but I'll just hang out Freddie til she gets home"

Freddie and Spencer looked at each other confusingly as Sam plopped her self on the couch next to Freddie. He shifted his body around so he was facing her. Sam looked at him and smirked.

"Hey, I'm going to the Groovy Smoothy, you guys going to be ok alone?"

Sam looked over at Freddie. He was busy typing someone on the Shay's computer. "Yeah we'll be fine."

Freddie heard the door slam and turned to see Sam still sitting on the couch. Her left foot hidden under her right thigh. She was now looking down at a magazine that had been on the coffee table. He watched as a few strands of her curly hair fall in front of her face. He shook it off and turned back around to the computer. Now he had forgotten what he wanted to look up. He would have to think of something soon.

Sam continued reading the magazine. She stared at the pictures, not really knowing what she was reading. She moved the strands of hair from her face and in doing so, looked up momentarily to catch a glimpse of Freddie having just turned around in his chair. Sam put her eyes back down to the paper she was pretending to read and smirked.

Spencer finished putting away the groceries when he heard Carly coming down the stairs.

"Granddad just called me. Again."

"What does he want this time?"

"He is still asking me if we have everything ready for Dad's return"

Spencer pulled out the giant pork roast and put it on the kitchen table. Carly looked at the pork roast and back at Spencer. "What is it with you and pork roast?"

"It was on sale...." Spencer grabbed the roast and put it into the freezer. "So how did you do on your science test yesterday?"

"I'm not really sure. We could use our books, but that doesn't say much. Poor Freddie had nothing because Sam had stolen his book."

Spencer looked at Carly and smiled, "You know something, I think Sam has a little crush on your technical producer."

Carly just looked at Spencer. All she could do was laugh. She laughed so hard she had to hold onto the counter's edge to keep from falling down. She was still laughing when Sam came walking through the door.

"What's up with Carly?" she pointed to her best friend who was now on the floor in the fetal position.

Protecting his own life, Spencer told Sam that he had told her a really funny joke.

"Oh? Can I hear it?"

"No." Spencer ran out of the kitchen and into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

Sam shrugged her shoulders, looked over at Carly who was now putting the rest of the groceries away. Sam clicked on the computer and started browsing though. She opened up the web browser and clicked on the search bar. As she started typing words in, she saw that no one had deleted the last search. "Help, I am in love....." She read the words over and over. She felt a tingling sensation in her stomach. She watched as her best friend finished putting the groceries away. She was sure Carly was starting to have feelings for Freddie. She looked at the screen again and started looking at the web history. She had to find out who searched that.

"Sam? Sam?" Carly snapped her fingers.

"What?"

"You've been staring at that screen for 2 hours."

"Oh, well... did you need to use it?"

"Nah, I haven't been on that in about 2 weeks."

Sam let those last two words sink in. She thought about yesterday, when she was here with Freddie alone.

"Yeah, besides you, Freddie uses that more than me. Infact, when I came home from school yesterday, he was on it."

"Oh yeah. I had fallen asleep on the couch."

Sam continued to stare at the screen. She closed the windows she had opened and turned off the computer.

"Do you wanna go get a smoothy?" Sam spun around in her chair.

"Sure, let me just finish writing this text to Freddie."

"Will the geek be joining us?"

"He says he has some homework to do, but maybe he will meet us there later"

Sam sighed and turned back to stare at the now black screen. She could see her reflection and just stared at her self. She could see Carly texting away and then get up to get her coat. Sam got up off the chair as Carly led the way out the door. As Carly was shutting the door, Sam turned and looked at Freddie's apartment door. She looked back at Carly who was now heading down the hall. She followed her best friend, but not before looking back one more time. Hoping.


End file.
